


The Best Laid Plans

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Slight Cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: Jim always felt everything needed to be planned.He should have known letting John into his life was going to mess it up, even if all they got was stolen time. He intended to change that.





	

John blinked, for once he would like to not be dizzy when he was brought to Jim's penthouse. "You know, calling is always an option."

Jim was grinning as he walked out of John's blind spot. "What fun would it be if I became predictable."

Jim walked to the table, pulling out the wine from the bucket. "I did bring wine, baby." He poured the glasses, giving John time to recover.

John finally felt his head stop spinning, noticing Jim had done the flate up, 'he spoils me.' "You made dinner?"

'Oh you're adorable' Jim had fun cooking, not that he'd tell anyone. Jim moved to help John stand, using the remote to turn the music on, soft music filling the house. "It's date night, honey."

'It's Thursday, oh bad boyfriend....' John shook his head. "For once I'd like to take you out, dinner, dancing, teasing you until you can't stand it before coming back here to make sweet love to you."

Jim almost choked on the drink of wine as those words hit him. "Y-you want to woo me?"

John came to stand behind Jim. "It is one of the things I enjoy, Jimmy. Not everything has to be hard and fast." John leaned down, kissing Jim's neck. 

"This-This wasn't...I had a plan.' "The food, John."

John gently set both of their wine glasses down. "It's been six months. The food will keep, James."

Jim knew that, he had counted every moment they had been apart. "I didn't just want sex, baby."

John smiled against Jim's neck, nipping gently. "I know, Jimmy, but please. Let me love you."

Jim felt his resistance crumbing as every work was spoke. 'this magic man', as he was pulled away from the table and guided down the hall. Easily being picked up by John and pushed against the wall, their breathing mingled as before they were connected in another fevered kiss.

Jim felt like his head was spinning from the kisses, his world narrowed donw to the fantastic touches that brought electricity through him. 

John gentle laid Jim down, slowly crawling on the bed to start stripping him. The first thing to come off was his shirt.

Jim's eyes fluttered closed, he had a plan. It didn't matter that this was the best feeling in the world, the undressing coming with light touches. "Had a plan, babe."

"Stay put, you always do everything, let me take care of you for once." John wanted to take the time to show James that everything didn't need to be planned or rushed. 

'I love you.' Jim had so much to say, even at this moment the choice wasn't up to him. He laid back and allowed himself to be stripped. 

\--------

John watched Jim sleeping, propped up on his arm. It was always nice to watch Jimmy sleeping. He was so off and sweet looking. 

Jim cracked his eyes open, smiling and pulling John in for a kiss. "You bad man, getting me to forget."

John leaned down, their foreheads touching. "Forget what, my love?"

"That it was about you tonight, not me. I had a whole night planned before...." Jim stopped, his gaze widened. 

John ran a hand down Jim's side. "Before?" 

"I-I... I was going to ask you something." Jim looked down, he didn't even have the gift, how could he ask now? Jim wiggled, he needed to get it before he could ask. "Let me get the present."

John let him up, stretching and reclining on the soft pillows. "What's so important?"

Jim moved to his desk, pulling out the red box. Climbing onto the bed and sitting back on his thighs, looking at John. "This wasn't how I wanted to do it and I know this may be a bad timing, but our relationship has always been about small moments, I wanted to ask if you would make it more than that. Would you marry me?"

John smiled, sitting up, that was a very sweet side to Jim. "You waited this long to ask for my hand? Of course, I'll marry you." 

Jim beamed, crawling forward, slipping on the quilt and landing on his stomach. "Fuck."

John pulled Jim up, kissing him deeply, their tongues dancing before he pulled back. "Now are you going to just lay there with your cute ass or are you going to put that ring where it belongs?"


End file.
